matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Matrix Revolutions/Mistakes
The following page lists the errors overlooked by the editors of The Matrix Revolutions ---- Continuity: When Bane is talking to Neo while holding the knife to Trinity's throat, the blood appears and disappears on her throat. Continuity: When Neo is talking to the Oracle the magnetic letters on the refrigerator behind him disappear then reappear. Revealing mistakes: Obvious stunt double When Neo is punched into the wall by the train man. Continuity: As the Hammer is reaching the gate to Zion, the hovercraft's gravity pads (glowing pods) switch between being damaged and fully functional. In addition, all of the aft pads were damaged at one point and the hovercraft was seen dragging the tail end on the tunnel. However, once the ship reached the gate, all pads, including the damaged rear pads, were shown to be fully functional. Continuity: When Neo is talking to the Oracle, she sits down and slips her bracelet over her wrist. When we cut back to her, she puts on the bracelet again. Continuity: When Seraph is trying to get out of the building with Sati, he takes her into a corridor, where the lights go out and they are left in pitch blackness. After trying a few doors in the dark hallway, he forces one open. We cut to a view inside the room they just burst into, and there is light in the corridor behind them. Continuity: When the Logos passes above the cloud layer and the sun is visible forward from the cockpit, in the next shot, the moon is visible behind the Logos, but it is illuminated as if the sun was behind it. Continuity: When Neo bids goodbye to Morpheus the plugs on the back of Neo's neck keep disappearing and reappearing. Continuity: Agent Smith's tie knot changes during the beginning of the final fight. Continuity: When Neo is lying in the crater during the final fight, one of his ears is filled with muddy water. In the next shot we see his other ear filled with water while the one which was previously filled is now empty. Continuity: When Smith and Neo are running at each other in the rain for the final battle, the camera focuses behind their feet in slow motion. You can visibly see both lines of Smiths on either side of the street. However, you cannot see their opponents, just the feet of whoever it is focusing on. Continuity: When Trinity, Morpheus, and Seraph go to visit the Merovingian, the Merovingian is seen eating olives from his drink (a Martini). At first glance, there are only two olives. He takes half of a bite out of the first olive, then finishes it, then eats the second. However, just moments after eating the last olive, a third olive magically appears on the toothpick. Continuity: In the train station scene the Train Man turns and fires. Seraph throws himself against the wall. When the camera cuts back Seraph throws himself against the wall again. Errors made by characters: When Neo is talking with the Oracle, he says "How did I stop four sentinels just by thinking it?", when in fact, at the end of The Matrix Reloaded (2003), we saw that there were actually five sentinels that Neo stopped, not four. Continuity: Neo takes a suitcase belonging to the Indian family when the Train Man takes them away. This suitcase can be seen on the platform after they leave, but then it disappears when Neo attempts to run through the tunnel and runs back into the shot. Continuity: When the Oracle is sitting at her kitchen table talking to Neo, her box of cigarettes cycles between partially open and fully closed several times. Continuity: Positions of characters during the train station shootout scene. This is most noticeable in regard to where they are in relation to the Powerade sign. Continuity: The Trainman fires 14 shots with a six-shooter while Morpheus and Trinity chase him through the subway. Although the Train Man makes the rules in the "limbo" train station where he is more powerful than Neo, there's no reason to suppose he has the same power in the rest of the Matrix where he is chased by Morpheus and Trinity. He'd have no reason to flee if that was the case. Though if he has the power to create guns with extra ammunition, it may be possible to bring the weapon into another part of the Matrix and still retain the extra ammo. Revealing mistakes: When the Train Man is running from Morpheus, Trinity and Serif, the first shot of the upcoming train where he makes his escape shows no rails in the track bed. Errors made by characters: When the characters are discussing what it would take to shut down power to the building which houses the Source it is stated that they would have to shut down 27 grids. When Trinity actually invades the backup station to perform the shutdown the computer says that grids 21-48 are being shut down. That is 28 grids. Revealing mistakes: In the final battle in the crater, after Smith picks up Neo and punches him, you can see a wire just above Neo's right shoulder dragging him along the ground. Revealing mistakes: When Agent Smith approaches Oracle, she is smoking a cigarette. She puts the cigarette in her mouth and takes a sip, but when she breathes out, no smoke comes out. She does that two or three times and not even once she breathes out smoke. Revealing mistakes: Obvious stunt double again for Neo in the final battle as he and Smith first strike each other in the dusty wooden building interior. Who's this guy that Smith sends flying into the cieling support beams, again? Continuity: During the scene at the gates to the Temple, just after Neo has defeated Smith, when Kid realizes that Neo has saved them all, he takes off his kit, and as he turns around Captain Mifune, who died earlier in the battle for the dock, can be seen. '''Plot Holes: '''When Lock is sending a message to Mifune's Radio, it is Zee who hears that the Hammer is two minutes away from gate three which must be opened. Zee then says that Link will be onboard. But how would she know that the Nebuchadnezzar has been destroyed and that its crew are onboard the Hammer. See Also *Quotes from The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:Mistakes